spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk Nerdy to Me
Talk Nerdy to Me is the 14th episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 2, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Karen (debut) Plot To impress his ex-wife, Plankton goes back to high school to get his diploma. Story "Sandy, mop faster!!!" screamed Plankton. "I'm mopping as fast as I can, ya dope!" said Sandy. "SpongeBob!! Keep vacuuming those carpets!!" said Plankton. "We don't even have carpets!" said SpongeBob. "No excuses!" snapped Plankton. "Krabs, Patrick, finish cooking that dinner!" he commanded. The kitchen was in flames. "We're having some.....*cough*....technical difficulties.....*cough!" Krabs fainted. "Come on!! Everything has to be PERFECT when Karen visits!!!" said Plankton. "Dude, you guys divorced 50 years ago!" said Squidward. "And this is the first time she's visited since! It's gotta be PERFECT!" he said. "Why are you getting so worked up?" said Sandy. "It's not like you guys are still married." Plankton sighed. "Well....that wasn't my choice...." His friends pittied him. "Don't worry, Plankton. We'll make sure this is the best day of your soon-to-end life!" said SpongeBob. "Thanks.....I guess...." said Plankton. There was a knock at the door. "AHHHH! IT'S KAREN!!!!! EVERYONE ACT NATURAL!!!!!!" he freaked. He answered the door, and it was Charles Dingleberry. "Do you have any toilet paper?" asked Charles. "You're not Karen! You're an imposter!" said Plankton. He grabbed a chair, and violently beat Charles to death. Charles turned into a ghost. "Well, so much for needing toilet paper now," he said. Plankton slammed the door shut. There was another knock on the door. "GET OUTTA MY LIFE!!!!!!" he said as he answered. There stood Karen. "Uhh....you see, I mean....you already got out of my life....years ago, and....heh-heh....uh.....come in!" "Whatever, Sheldon. What's for dinner?" said Karen. "Soup!!" said Plankton. "Uh, Sheldon, I can't have soup! I'm a robot!" she said. "Oh, yeah, right....dang it." "So, what've you been doing since the divorce?" said Karen. "Oh, nothing, just hangin' out here in the retirement home," said Plankton. "Have you done anything at ALL? What about the Chum Bucket?" asked Karen. "Got taken over by pelicans," he said. "So you've had no job since then?" asked Karen. "Yeah...." said Plankton. "Figures....what else would you expect from a guy with no high school diploma!" she said. "Well...maybe I'll go BACK to school and get my diploma!" said Plankton. "It's too late now, Sheldon," said Karen. "You're almost 100." "Never say never!" said Plankton. "I didn't even say never!" said Karen. "Shuddap, woman! I'm going back to high school!" he said So Plankton went to the Bikini Bottom High School. He bagen 9th grade, and got straight A's. He was an honors student, and quickly gained the reputation of a nerd. 4 years later It was senior night. Plankton walked down the aisle to gain his High School Diploma. He grabbed the microphone and began giving a speech. "I'd like to think everyone who helped me along the way (so, nobody). This has been an incredible journey. I'm proud to say that I now have my diploma! Even though I'm old as heck..." he said. No one in the audience clapped, not even Karen. Plankton grabbed a cup of wine. "I'd like to raise a toast! To the greatest woman I've ever met!" he said. "Karen!" He ran straight to Karen, and poured some wine in her mouth. "SHELDON! ......*gag*....I'm a robot......*gag*......I can't have wine....*gag*...." She then malfunctioned, steemed, fell over and died. Plankton watched her dead body lay on the ground. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!he cried. "The love of my life!!!!! Why!!!!!!!!!" One of his fellow nerd friends walked up to Karen, and opened her battery box. He placed new batteries in it, and she sprang back to life. "KAREN!!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Plankton, hugging her. "Stop hugging me!!!!" said Karen. She got so angry she blew a fuse and fell over dead again. Plankton's nerd friend was about to pull out some more batteries. But Plankton took the batteries and chucked them out the window. "No more batteries, Edwin. No more batteries." Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014